You're My Everything
by bat-with-butterfly-wings
Summary: It's been twenty years since the encounter with the Volturi and things are going smoothly for Seth, Jacob, Leah and the Cullens, and then Seth imprints and everything gets mixed up again. ExB RxEm JacxRe RxJ EsxC SxOC
1. Meeting Her

**OMEC I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT WHAT A SHOCKER! **

I drummed my fingers impatiently on my desk. This was sooooooooooooo boring. I had to take history _again_ we were studying the Iraq war. Something that I had already lived through. Alice, who was sitting next to me smiled in sympathy and scribbled something down on a piece of paper before sliding it over to me.

_Don't worry, we'll be out soon there's going to be a fire drill_

Thank god. I was thinking about jumping out of my seat that instant and making a run for it. I

t had been twenty years since I had joined Jacob's pack and the Volturi hadn't bothered us again since. Leah and I were moving everywhere that the Cullens and Jacob moved. At the moment we were in Vancouver, Alice, Renesmee (who looked about sixteen) and I were posing as sophomores. Edward and Bella were posing as juniors, Leah, Rosalie and Emmett were pretending to be seniors.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!**

The fire alarm went off loud and annoyingly then. Making me jump in my seat. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Come on Seth everyone's waiting for us!"

She shouted as we weaved our way through the crowd. Once she spotted Jasper she dropped my hand and skipped to his side where he was standing with Renesmee and Edward. I started walking over there when I bumped into someone. Sending me falling to the ground and the other person as well.

I mumbled a sorry and helped to gather the books that had fallen out of the persons hands.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm really clumsy"

A high voice answered me. So it was a girl that I had crashed into. Nice.

I looked up as I handed her the books, and stopped.

I had never seen anybody that looked quite like her. She was the single most beautiful person that I had ever seen in my life. Time seemed to stop around us and my heart skipped a beat when she smiled. My god, when she smiled, it practically made my heart break with awe over how beautiful she was.

Without meaning too I gasped. She giggled and stood up. I just stared blankly at her. She appeared to be just as shocked as I was. Because she looked like she was about to pass out. I was shaken out of my daydreams by someone thumping me on the back and laughing. I shook my head and took in the world around me. The girl was still standing there her dark hair covering her eyes. Jacob was laughing and Emmett was thumping me on the back.

"Congratulations Seth it looks like you finally found the one!"

Bella smacked him on the head and smiled encouragingly at me.

I stuck out my hand awkwardly for her to shake.

"H-hi I'm Seth C-clearwater"

She took my hand, and it felt like I was on fire

"I'm Skyler Danes"

Her hand was so small, and her fingernails were painted a sparkling pink

Edward laughed at what I had noticed. I blushed and looked down.

Skyler shifted the messenger bag on her shoulder

"I should probably get to class, um I guess I'll see you around Seth"

She said to me before walking away heading towards the main building. I sighed, I missed her already. Edward came up behind me.

"Congratulations Seth, I'm very happy for you"

He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I mumbled a thank you and then the bell rang. We all went our seperate ways for class. But all I could think about was the girl that I had just met. My angel, my imprint... This single girl was now, my everything.

**(A/N SOOOOOOOOOOOOO did you like it!? I hope you did! I found a picture of how I pictured Skyler so got o my page and there'll be a link! Please review!)**


	2. Getting Ready

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I had a pop quiz in science where we were studying the anatomy of the wolf (oh the irony!), being a werewolf myself I aced the quiz.

I was walking out to the parking lot when my sensitive ears picked up whispers behind me.

"I heard he just got out of juvie"

"_I_ heard that he's a recovering druggie"

"Guess what I heard! I heard that him and the rest of his 'family' are like circus freaks!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. We probably could join the circus if we wanted to! I could see it now, _Wolf Boy, And the beautiful blood sucking family!_ At this point Emmett would come out on a unicycle juggling balls. I smiled, now _that_ would be a sight to see.

I was shaken out of my very strange daydreams by someone tapping me on the shoulder. I spun around and looked down. There stood Skyler, my Skyler.

"Hi Seth, um I was wondering if you might want to catch a movie or something later?"

Her dark eyes looked deep into mine pleading, in a way that I would say yes. But, how could I not say yes to someone as magnificent as Skyler Danes!?

I smiled down at her

"That sounds like a lot of fun, so I'll pick you up around seven tonight?"

"That works great!"

She beamed up at me and reached into her back pocket.

"Here's my phone number and my address, I guess I'll see you tonight then!"

She skipped across the parking lot and got into her car and drove away.

She asked me out on a date? She asked me out! SHE ASKED ME OUT!! I started jumping up and down in the parking lot holding the scrap of paper to my face. I couldn't believe it! Skyler had asked me out on a date!!

Someone threw me against the car then. I growled and turned to see Leah, Renesmee and Jacob looking at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"People already think that we are freaks, and you are really not helping!"

My sister growled through her teeth.

Jacob laughed, "That's what imprinting does to you Leah!, It makes you CRAZY!"

Renesmee laughed and the girls got into the back seats. If everyone reacted to my imprinting like Jacob did, it was going to be a long night

BACK AT THE HOUSE

I flopped down onto the Cullen's couch and picked up the Playstation that Emmett had gotten for Christmas.

"Hey Emmett, you wanna finish that game!?"

I called up the stairs. Jasper, Jacob, Emmett and Edward raced down the stairs.

"We need to talk to you"

Jasper said seriously.

"Why is something wrong!?"

I jumped off the couch and ran to their side. My hands already vibrating in case of an attack. Emmett laughed.

"No we need to talk to you about Skyler!"

Skyler? Why would they need to talk me about Skyler?

"We want to give you some tips on how to impress the ladies!"

Jacob shouted in my ear. I rolled my eyes. I knew how to impress the ladies. Besides what did these guys know about impressing ladies!? Edward heard what I was thinking and smiled.

"Trust me Seth, we know about the 'ladies' "

I was starting to get angry now.

"What would you guys know about the 'ladies'!?"

I pointed to Emmett

"You were half dead when Rosalie found you!"

I pointed to Jasper

"You randomly showed up at a Diner!"

I pointed to Jacob

" You were in love with Nessie's mom!"

And last I pointed to Edward

"And you wanted to drink Bella's freaking blood!? What kind of pickup line do you use in that instance!? Hey baby, Let's make like a milkshake and I will suck you dry!"

I said in my best imitation of Edward's voice, which wasn't very good. The guys just stared at me. Slightly embarrassed. I started wondering if I had hurt their feeling and immediately felt bad.

That was when Jacob started laughing. He laughed so hard that he was rolling on the floor. This got Jasper laughing of course and he was rolling on the floor beside Seth. Edward started laughing too and then Emmett was releasing his great booming laugh that practically shook the house! I sighed, what was I going to do, I really didn't have any experience with the ladies.

I sat back down on the couch and put my head in my hands. What if this didn't go well what if she didn't like me the way I liked- no _loved_ her?

I felt a stone cold hand on my shoulder and I turned around . There stood Alice, Bella, and Renesmee.

"We'll help you Seth"

Alice said in her high singsong voice.

"Come on!"

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs and into her and Jasper's room. Where she proceeded to shove me into a chair in front of a large mirror. Nessie came up behind me and started to brush my hair

"Okay first things first"

Alice said standing on her tip toes and getting right in my face.

"Compliment her a lot, do not let her pay for anything, open all the doors for her, smile a lot, and don't do anything stupid"

I nodded, this seemed easy enough. Alice then grabbed a tooth brush covered in tooth paste jumped onto my lap, shoved the tooth brush in my mouth and brushed my teeth like a maniac. Muttering something about having dog breath.

Then Bella got in my face

"Tell her she looks pretty, don't look at any other girls, don't talk bad about other people, DO NOT eat everything you can get your hands on, DO NOT burp, fart or make any noises from your body, don't just talk about yourself, let her order first at the restaurant, and ask about her friends most girls like to talk about their friends"

Renesmee stopped brushing my hair and ran into Alice's closet. Alice jumped off of me All of the girls covered their eyes and Alice closed hers as she ripped off my clothes much to my extreme embarrassment and literally _threw _me into the shower. The girls left me alone for five minutes before I got out and wrapped a towel around myself. The door cracked open a little bit and someone threw a pair of dark jeans and a collared shirt at me. I put on the clothes, before I could turn around, all of the girls were already back in the bathroom. Bella grabbed a hair dryer and started blowing my hair out. Alice and Rensmee each grabbed one of my feet and started to scrub them vigorously.

I really didn't understand why I had to be _this _clean just to impress Skyler. Finally they were done.

Alice and Bella grabbed one of my elbows and ran with me down the stairs. Apparently werewolf speed just wasn't fast enough. The rest of the Cullens and Jacob and Leah were lounging on the couch watching CNN.

"Aw, Seth don't you look handsome!"

Esme said coming over and giving me a hug. Esme had become like a second mother to me over the years.

Leah snorted and Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Seth, it's time for you to go"

Bella grabbed some car keys off of the table she was standing next to and threw them at me. I caught them, they were the keys to the Ferrari.

"Edward, are you sure?" I said dangling the keys in mid air.

"I'm sure Seth, now go, you don't want to be late!"

"Seth do your remember everything that we told you?" Renesmee asked from her spot on the couch next to Jacob.

"Yep, open doors, tell her she's pretty, pay for everything. I think I got it all"

"Good luck sweetheart, just be yourself and you'll be fine"

Esme said kissing me on the cheek.

"JUST DON'T TURN INTO A WEREWOLF!"

The rest of the family shouted at me. Right, no phasing. I can do this. I gripped the door handle and walked outside. I can do this. I opened up the door to the Ferrari and climbed inside. I can do this. I kept telling myself. I pressed down on the gas and off I went.

**(A/N WOW!! That was the longest chapter I have EVER written! Sorry I left you with a cliffy, but if I get enough reviews I'll update fast! Also, I forgot to mention that Jasper is pretending to be a senior. Go look at my page for how I picture Nessie and Leah! Please review!) **

.


	3. The Date

I flicked on the radio to hear an old song that I loved, Icky Thump. I hummed along to the beat until I was about a block away from where Skyler lived. Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked the caller ID it showed a picture of Alice making a funny face on the front of the screen. I flicked open the phone.

"Hel-"

"FLOWERS, FLOWERS, FLOWERS!!"

Alice screamed into the phone. Flowers? Oh my god I forgot to get flowers. I mentally slapped myself.

"Alice I don't have time to get flowers!"

"Look outside your window"

I slowly turned my head to see what was there. There was Edward and Jacob running as fast as they could. I rolled down my window.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward!?"

"I brought you some flowers"

Edward handed me a small bouquet of sunflowers through the window.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome" Edward said smiling

"Jacob says, good luck kid"

"Thanks Jake"

I looked back to the road for one second and when I looked back out my window the two of them were gone. I had finally arrived at the house. I took a deep breath and opened the car door. Skyler lived in a lower middle class neighborhood, her house was painted a soft yellow and there was a porch out front. I grabbed the flowers and walked up to the front door, where I rang the door bell. The door crashed open and there stood my Skyler. She smiled at me.

"Hi Seth"

"Hi Skyler"

I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. That made her blush. I had made her blush! I could have sworn that I heard laughing in the dark forest but I couldn't be sure.

"Are you ready to go Skyler?"

"Do you think you could call me Sky? That's what my friends call me"

UGH! I had made her unhappy. Great. I quickly changed the subject.

"Of course, oh yeah, here are some flowers"

She looked at the bright sunflowers skeptically.

" Bringing flowers was _your _idea?"

She said laughing.

"Well, I did have a little help from my sisters" I said laughing with her. I took her hand and led her to the ferrari. She stopped and stared at the ferrari her mouth hanging open.

"Is something wrong!?" I asked searching the woods for danger.

"N-no but is that the Ferrari 599?" **(A/N as much as I love cars I know nothing about them so I just picked a random ferrari I found on google I hope you don't mind!)**

No. Way. This girl new about cars? YES!? Boy had I lucked out!

"It sure is" I told her

"I-it's beautiful, can I like touch it?"

Of course she could she could have anything that she wanted! I tossed her the keys.

"Hell, you can drive it!"

"Thank you!" She shouted giving me a hug and jumping into the car. She shoved the keys into the ignition and off we went.

We went to see some gory horror movie that even had me a little scared. Skyler- no Sky, though, well, she wasn't scared at all. Every time someone got their guts ripped out she would burst out laughing. I would chuckle nervously beside her. I constantly had the feeling that I was being watched though. Half way through the movie when the killer jumped out from behind a door I heard someone that sounded a lot like Jacob squeal and then someone that sounded like Emmett shout 'get off of me you stupid mutt' then there was a thumping sound. I didn't think anything of it though.

After the movie we went to a small mexican restaurant. Sky had just told a hilarious joke and we were both laughing our heads off at the moment. She sighed.

"I like you Seth, I don't know what it is, but I really feel like we have a connection"

So she felt the same way. Maybe I should tell her tonight. I opened my mouth to speak, but right then three waiters showed up. One big and muscular with a thick black mustache. Another tall and lean with bronze hair and the same mustache. And another extremely tall, with dark skin and of course a thick black mustache.

"FELIZ NAVIDAD!!" the big one shouted

" I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, I WANNA WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAAAAART!!" The three shouted together.

Skyler had a look on her face that was a cross between amusement and fright. I grabbed my spoon and bent it into an unnatural shape underneath the table. I couldn't believe it!! Emmett, Jacob and Edward had spyed on me during my date!! They were soooo gonna get it.

"But it's September" Skyler pointed out.

"It may be muchacha, bit it's never too early to celebrate NAVIDAD!!" Emmett shouted.

"Let's just go Sky"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her from the table. When nobody was looking I chucked the bent out of shape spoon at the back of Jacob's head but Edward caught it before it could hit him. Stupid vampire reflexes.

I decided to let Skyler drive home again, she really seemed to love that car. We had been sitting in front of her house for about half an hour. Just, talking. We talked about everything. We talked about from what our goals were to why the sky was blue. We had gotten out of her car and we were standing by her front door.

"Well I should probably get going"

"Yeah I should be getting home soon too"

Skyler fished around in her purse for a moment before she found her key.

"I had a really fun time tonight Seth"

"So did I"

Our bodies were inches from each other. She stood up on her toes and tilted her head to the side. I stopped down and kissed her. We kissed for a while our lips moving together just right. My body felt like it was on fire. Sky deepened the kiss and put her arms around my shoulders, I put my arms around her waist and completely content. We pulled away at the same time. And stared into each others eyes.

"Wow" she sighed

"you're a good kisser"

I laughed and so did she.

She pecked me on the cheek before going inside of her house.

"Bye Seth"

"Bye Sky"

She smiled, and then disappeared into her house.

I turned and walked back to the car in a daze. I couldn't believe that I had been blessed with someone as wonderful as Skyler, I simply couldn't fathom it. When I walked into the Cullen house I was greeted by hundereds of questions being thrown at me at the speed of light. But, I had some business to take care of. Some business, by the names of Emmett, Jacob and Edward. I was gonna beat the crap out of those three.

**(A/N SOOO? What did you think!? HUH HUH HUH!? Apparently a lot of people have been reading this story but I don't know if you guys like it or not because almost nobody leaves comments! And thank you soooooo much to those who do leave comments! PLEASE REVIEW you would make me soooo happy it's not that hard just click the little button below the story!)**


	4. Couple

**Alicia: OMEC I OWN TWILIGHT. WE BE PIMPIN NOW GUYS -screams at the Cullens plus everyone else mentioned in the books- **

**Rosalie: Well you don't own me**

**Alicia: Yes I do **

**Rosalie: no**

**Alicia: yes**

**Rosalie: no**

**Alicia:YES now STFU bitch!!**

**Stephenie Meyer: What- what the hell!? THESE ARE MY CHARACTERS -beats alicia down with a chair- **

**Alicia: FINE I don't own Twilight! Gosh... you don't have to be so violent...**

Jacob, Emmett and Edward stood in front of me. Jacob and Emmett were laughing madly. Edward looked like he really didn't want to be there.

"Damn Seth, I had no idea that you could kiss like that! I mean, it looked like you were gonna get some, on _the first date!_" Jacob said gasping for breath. Edward looked at him, disgusted.

"You know, I was worried about the safety of that poor human" Emmett stated putting his hands on his hips

"Emmett, please don't put your hands on your hips" Alice said putting her head in her hands

"Why not?"

"Because it's gay"

"_Anyways_ I was worried about the human because you had your tongue so far down her throat I thought that she was gonna choke!"

That was it. I had, had enough. My hands shook and I was a growling wolf before I knew it.

"Emmett, Jacob say you're sorry" Renesmee said, holding onto my tail to keep me from jumping onto the two of them

"Do you _want_ to be ripped to shreds?" Nessie asked. straining now as I pulled against her.

"Sorry Seth" They said together.

"Go Seth, your on patrol tonight" Jacob said taking Nessie's hand.

I huffed, I didn't want to do patrol, but I didn't want to stay in the house either. So, I ran outside and let my four legs take me around the familiar path, enjoying every minute of it. I had a lot to think about.

--

Skyler and I had officially been dating for a week now and, the Cullens plus Jacob and Leah thought that it was time to tell her the truth. So, I was inviting her over to the Cullen's house tonight to meet the "family", and so I could tell her what was really going on.

At the moment I was pacing the length of the mansion. Wringing my hands and looking out the enormous window. Nessie, Alice, and Rosalie were looking at magazines, and everyone else was watching me walk back and forth, back and forth.

Leah was out on patrol. She'd be out there until 11:00 at least. It was now 8:00. I had told Skyler to eat before she came, I mean it would be pretty awkward with only three people in a whole family that could actually eat.

"Will you please calm down Seth? You're making me nervous too you know" Jasper said who looked very uncomfortable sitting on the couch where he was playing chess with Bella.I nodded a d sat down on the arm of the chair that Emmett was sitting on.

Edward's head perked up then.

"She's here"

I smiled. Even when I thought about her I got butterflies in my stomach. I heard her tires crunch down the driveway, and I went outside to greet her. Before she could get out of the car, I was by her door, offering her a hand to get out.

"Why aren't you the gentleman?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Who said chivalry was dead?" I replied laughing. She laughed with me, that is until she saw the Cullens.

Her eyes widened and she looked upset, but she hid it well.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, even thought I knew they could all hear me perfectly well.

"They're all so beautiful, I can never get over it" She sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you" I said kissing her head.

I took her hand and lead her onto the porch were I properly introduced her to Carlisle and Esme.

After everyone was introduced we all went inside.

Everyone sat down on the couch and chatted for a while. I held Skyler's hand in mine the whole time. I felt Jasper send wave after wave of calmness at Sky but she still seemed nervous.

Finally I decided that it was time to get down to business.

"Skyler, there's something that I have to tell you" I said taking both of her small hands in my large ones.

"What is it Seth?"

I sighed, this was going to be hard.

Would she even believe me?

"You see, I'm not what you think I am"

She cocked her head

"I don't understand"

"Skyler, I'm a were-"

All of a sudden, Edward gasped and turned expectantly towards the door.

Then Leah burst through.

She had sticks and leaves in her hair. She was only wearing a bright pink sports bra and short shorts.

My sister was clutching her arm and limping.

Carlisle was at her side in a flash and helping her to sit down.

"What happened to you?" Carlisle asked his tone colored with worry.

Leah sucked in a breath.

"Vamps. I didn't recognize the scent, at first I thought it might have been that coven from Denali, so I went to check it out, and _trust _ me it was _definitely_ not them"

Carlisle looked at her questioningly

"They threw me into a tree"

Skyler looked at me.

"A tree!? And Vamps? As in _vampires_?"

"Yes"

"What are you Seth, and what are they?" She said gesturing to the Cullens

I sighed

"We're werewolves" I said pointing to Jacob Leah and myself

"And they, are vampires" She stared at me, eyes wide and her mouth hanging open

"I promise none of us will hurt you, I'll explain everything later, but now we need to get you safe"

"Okay, as fantastic as it is to get a recap on what species I am I really think we have a problem" Leah stated

"What did he look like?" Carlisle asked

"They" was all Leah said and looked at Edward

Edward snarled, and Skyler cowered into my chest.

"Gerard!" Edward roared


	5. Running

Carlisle stiffened, "You don't think he would come back do you?"

"I wish he wouldn't but it seems like the only explanation at the moment"

By this point, I was seriously confused, everyone was. Not just Jacob, Leah and I but even the other vampires. The only people that seemed to be in the loop were Carlisle and Edward.

Suddenly, Alice, Bella and Edward gasped at the same time. Alice sunk to her knees clutching her head, Edward's legs buckled but Carlisle caught him in time before he fell. And fell to her knees at the same time as Alice.

"Mom, Dad!" Renesmee shouted running over to them, but Jacob held her back.

"Alice!" Jasper yelled running to her side and putting an arm around her.

"Oh my god!" Skyler shouted clutching my arm, her finger nails digging into my flesh.

Then Carlisle spoke, "Renesmee, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Skyler, you have to get out of here. Gerard and his coven _will_ kill you if they find out about your existence"

Jacob nodded his head tense, and in alpha mode. Leah stood up but groaned in pain and sat back down.

"Leah you can't phase yet, you need to wait until your bones are set" Rosalie reached out her hands and took Edward, wrapping an arm around his waist before leading him over to the couch. Jasper scooped up Alice and set her on the couch too beside Edward and Bella.

"I'll help you guys" Emmett said waving the pack Nessie and Skyler out the door. Emmett put his muscular arms around Skyler and Renesmee and headed out the back door.

Jacob and I put our arms around Leah's shoulders and walked her out the door.

"I'll be right back" I said to Skyler kissing her on the head before, giving Leah to Emmett and running into the forest to phase.

I was seriously worried about what Skyler would think when she saw me as a gigantic wolf...

_Focus Seth_ Jacob said in my head_ you can think about that later, now, we need to get our girls safe_ I grunted and ran back out to Emmett.

When Skyler saw me she gasped, not in fear, but in awe. She ran away from Emmett and buried her face in my fur. I twisted my head to look her in the eye.

"It really is you isn't it Seth" I smiled my toothy grin and nodded.

"Jacob you take Leah, I'll run" Renesmee said taking off the high heels that Alice had forced her to wear.

Emmett helped Leah and Skyler onto our backs and turned to Renesmee.

"Be safe kiddo, I love you"

"I love you too uncle em"

"Get as far away as you can do you understand me?"

"Yes"

They gave each other a hug before Emmett handed Nessie a cell phone.

"Jacob, I'll call you if there is an emergency, Carlisle said Leah should be good in half an hour, just keep running north- don't stop, good luck" Emmett said, his almost always laughing face serious now.

And then we were off, running through the trees like there was no tomorrow.

Emmett POV

I watched the wolves run into the woods before I turned and ran back into the house. I entered the house to find everyone slightly better. Carlisle seemed less tense, Edward and Carlisle were talking at least. The girls were still on the couch though, their faces twisted in pain.

"He only wants to talk to us I think"

Edward said

"So it would seem, but you can never be too sure with Gerard and his coven"

I was sick of this

"Who the _hell_ is this Gerard person!? And why haven't we heard of him before!?"

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance.

They new something.

"Tell us Carlisle"

I said sounding as scary as I could.

Carlisle sighed.

"It's not something we like to talk about"

"I don't care! Everyone's lives are on the line right now!"

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but an ominious chuckle sounded throughout the house.

I moved quickly to Rosalie's side and grabbed her hand.

Alice and Bella were screaming now.

"Shh" Edward and Jasper kept saying to their wives.

Edward stopped talking and looked up at the rest of the family.

"Gerard" he said nodding into the darkness.

Everyone, except for Alice and Bella that is, turned in the direction that Edward had nodded.

Seth POV

I felt horrible. I couldn't believe that I had exposed Skyler to this. _Skyler_ why couldn't it have been someone else!? I knew it was wrong to think that but it was still true. Jacob felt bad too. Bella was still his best friend and he hated to see her in pain.

_Just stop Seth I don't want to think about it_ Jacob told me in his head

_Sure thing _ I focused my thoughts on the world around us.

After running for about three hours I was starting to get tired. Leah was running as a wolf with us now and Renesmee was fast asleep on Jacob's back. I was pretty sure that Skyler was asleep too. But I couldn't be sure.

_Jacob, _Leah said in her mind_ I'm sooooo tired we have got to stop._

As much as I wanted to keep Skyler safe, I knew that I would be no good in a fight if I was too tired to actually do it.

Jacob deliberated for a moment until he skidded to a stop.

He gently laid down on the ground and I did the same. Leah just slumped over and fell fast asleep.

_Good work guys_ Jacob commended us.

_Thanks _I replied

_I'm trying to sleep here! _Leah screamed in her head.

Jacob barked a laugh but stayed quiet.

All of us slept for about forty five minutes until Renesmee sat straight up on Jacob's back.

Her phone flicked to her ear.

"Yes, yes we're fine"

Someone spoke on the otherside of the phone.

"How's mom and Aunt Alice?"

Nessie sighed in relief.

Good, everyone was okay.

"Alright, we'll meet you on the side of the road, I love you too bye"

Nessie closed the phone.

"They're going to pick us up, so go phase"

Nessie came over to me and helped Skyler off of my back.

She stared at Nessie wide eyed. Renesmee laughed,

"I'm strong"

Then Jacob Leah and I retreated deep into the shadows to change forms.

**(A/N HOLY CRAP!! thank you sooooooo much for the reviews guys I REALLY appreciate it! I haven't been able to respond to many because I've been pretty busy. I made this one pretty long so I hope you like it! Be sure to review! Also go read this story it's called New Eclipse look it up it is sooooooo good and be sure that you review when you read it okay! The author is really talented!)**


	6. Invitation

Seth POV

I took Skyler's hand and walked to the side of the highway with her.

I was dead tired. It was probably about 3:00 in the morning and all four of us showed the wear and tear.

Emmett's huge jeep screeched to a stop in front of us. I lifted Skyler up and stuffed her into the van.

Leah got into the front seat and Jacob and Renesmee squished in beside us.

Skyler immediatley put her head down on my lap and fell asleep.

I peered around the seat in front of me to see who was driving. It was Edward.

Jacob was already talking quietly to him.

"So how are Bella and Alice doing?" Jacob asked

"They're doing a lot better just slight headaches now, I wouldn't have picked you up if Bella was still in pain"

"True" Jacob laughed softly.

"So what did we miss?" I asked Edward.

He sighed, "There is a lot to explain, I think it would be best to wait until we get home"

Skyler was already dead asleep, but Jacob, Leah, Nessie and I exchanged a look, there was something very strange going on here.

The rest of the drive was silent except for our heartbeats and Edward's steady breathing.

It was about 4:00 in the morning by the time that we got back to the house.

Everyone was sitting around looking extremely worried.

Alice and Bella seemed to be doing a whole lot better.

They were standing around and talking with the others.

"I'm going to bed, you can fill me in, in the morning" Nessie said yawning.

"Here, I'll take Skyler upstairs too" I handed Sky to Nessie and she bolted up the stairs.

Wow, Skyler really was deeply asleep.

I sat down on one of the couches and waited. Carlisle sighed.

"I guess we have some explaining to do"

Edward nodded in agreement.

And then Carlisle spoke.

"Ten years after I had first changed Edward we went to go and visit the Volturi. At the time they had four prisoners"

Edward spoke next.

"Vivian, Alexandra, Charles and Gerard, these four vampires and talents way out of the Volturi's league, Vivian could hypnotize people just by looking deeply into their eyes, Alexandra had the ability to know what any person was doing at any given time."

"Charles could change his appearence to look like anyone that he wanted to and Gerard, well, Gerard was probably the most dangerous of all, because he could take away the powers of vampires at will"

Carlisle said.

"Of course, this was very painful for whomever he may doing that to." Edward finished, cringing at the memory.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Sure, those were some pretty impressive powers, but the Volturi could handle pretty much anything.

Edward sighed.

"Somethings are just out of their control. For example, they didn't have Alice to tell them that they were going to be ambushed."

"Usually, if the Volturi are threatened in any way, they will be taken out"

I saw Esme cringe in the corner of my eye.

"Unless, said vampire had a certain skill that could strengthen their guard" Carlisle stated.

"So, they kept them for many years, after being held in captivity for so long the four of them decided over time that if the Volturi were afraid of them over taking their guard, that they could possible take over- not only the vampire world but the human world too"

The room dropped into dead silence.

"While Carlisle and I were visiting, Gerard and his clan decided to revolt. They broke out of their cells and massacred at least twenty of their guard. That's how Marcus' wife died. When they caught up to Carlisle and I we, were preparing to leave, they grew even agrier at us. They were angry because we did not drink human blood as they did. For this coven had a very low tolerance for those who were different. We were outnumbered and not as skilled in fighting back then, there was a very high chance that we were going to die right then and there"

Both Esme and Bella tightened their holds on their husbands hands.

"Luckily, the brothers stepped in right before we could be killed and got the four of them under control"

Carlisle finished stroking Esme's caramel waves.

I was shocked to hear Rosalie's voice from where she stood looking out the window staring at the rain.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell us about this earlier" She said angrily.

Carlisle sighed.

"The brothers swore us to secrecy, at first we were worried about it, but eventually, Edward and I just forgot about it. We didn't want you fret about unnecessary troubles"

Emmett slammed his hands down on the table splitting it in half.

"Well it seems like a pretty fucking necesary worry right now! All of our lives are on the line!"

Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"What's going to happen now?" Jacob asked his eyebrows knitting together.

Alice picked up a thick piece of paper and flicked it to Jacob from across the room.

Jacob snatched it out of the air and looked at it.

I went behind him and looked over his shoulder at it.

It was an invitation.

**Cullen Family,**

**You are invited to a **_**mythical **_** get together among friends**

**Please arrive at 6:00 sharp at the Werdinshire Castle**

**This is a black-tie event**

**Food and drink will be provided **

I stared stupidly at the invatation what the hell was that supposed to mean? The part that confused me the most was the last line. _Food and drink will be provided_. That worried me slightly.

"We've decided to invite you Leah and Seth as well" Carlisle said to Jacob.

Jacob nodded once, a far away look in his eye.

I immediately looked up when I realized that Skyler wouldn't be able to go.

"And of course you're able to bring Skyler, Seth, I'm sure everyone would like to see what a human thinks about all of this"

I exhaled contentedly, as long as Skyler was with me everything would be okay.

Alice gasped and jumped up from the couch then.

She lost her balance, but Jasper was able to steady her in time.

"Jacob let me see the letter" Alice commanded reaching her small hand out.

Jacob handed her the letter and she wrenched it open and stared at the print there.

Alice then began to hyperventilate.

"Do you guys know what this means!?" The tiny girl screamed waving the piece of paper in the air.

"It means that you're really excited and possibly dangerous at a time like this?" Jacob said sarcastically.

Rosalie glared at him. And Alice huffed an exasperated sigh.

"It says here that this is a _black tie event" _

Everyone stared at her questioningly.

"You bunch of idiots! It means we have to go shopping!"

A groan resounded throughout he house. Shopping. Great.

**(A/N OMEC!! I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner! But I do have a life, and a very busy one at that. I promise that the wait for the next chapter WILL NOT be as long. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and being so patient with me while I worked on this. I love you all!! Read and review my little ducklings!)**


End file.
